Les devoirs d'un daimyô
by Darkie59
Summary: Epoque Edo,1641. Les devoirs de deux jeunes hommes de cette époque de l'histoire du Japon. Tacchon Maruyama.


Edo 1641, des cris retentissent dans le dojo réservés aux fils des daïmio Il est désormais six heures du matin et comme d'habitude le fils héritier de la famille Ohkura s'entraîne depuis une heure. Ses compagnons le rejoindront certainement plus tard. Il est sans aucun doute l'élève le plus appliqué et le plus conscient de sa position. Loin de se complaire de ce statut de privilégié il préfère travailler durement chaque jour pour apporter honneur et respect sur sa famille.

Il s'astreint à une vie stricte, partageant son temps entre entraînements aux armes et études des grands traités guerriers. L'après-midi est consacré aux études car un futur daimyô* se doit d'être éduqué et surtout intelligent. C'est l'intelligence sur un lieu de bataille qui fait toujours la différence entre les gagnants et les perdants.

Une fois ses exercices matinaux terminés, il pose à ses côtés son katana et un homme, s'étant fait discret jusque maintenant, s'en empare avec précaution et le range dans l'emplacement réservé.

Il observe discrètement son maître qui admire le jardin par le shoji* du dojo ouvert. Ses cheveux longs attachés volent légèrement sous la bise discrète qui s'immisce dans la pièce et le serviteur ne peut s'empêcher de penser que Ohkura-sama a raison d'imposer cet unique caprice. Celui-ci a toujours refusé qu'on lui coupe les cheveux et cela accentue la finesse de ses traits.

La famille Maruyama est au service de celle du daimyô depuis toujours. Le fils aîné se voit imposer la responsabilité de veiller sur l'héritier de la famille Ohkura que cela soit dans la vie de tous les jours ou sur les champs de bataille.

Ryuhei a été élevé aux côtés de son maître et il est prêt à accomplir ses devoirs même si pour cela il doit se sacrifier. On lui a enseigné que sa vie passerait toujours après celle de cet homme qui venait maintenant de tourner sa tête vers lui.

Sans même avoir besoin d'une parole il comprit le message silencieux du daimyô et il sortit de la pièce le laissant seul.

Ce genre de chose arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment. Alors que jusqu'à leur adolescence il passait tout leur temps ensemble, allant suivre les divers enseignements tous les deux, maintenant son maître lui demandait régulièrement de partir.

Au début cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il en profitait pour faire diverses corvées ou pour tout simplement se promener dans les parcs bordant la demeure mais il s'était ensuite aperçu que le comportement de son « ami », si il avait le droit de l'appeler ainsi, avait également changé. Peu à peu celui-ci se métamorphosait en un homme fier, admiré de tous pour son courage, son habileté dans le maniement des armes et sa culture.

Maruyama avait fini par comprendre que même si ils avaient suivi les mêmes leçons et si ils habitaient au même endroit, jamais ils ne seraient égaux. Il resterait un serviteur dévoué de l'ombre, ignoré de tous et n'ayant pas vraiment le droit au bonheur.

En effet, il savait depuis sa naissance qu'il n'aurait jamais la possibilité de fonder une famille. Rien ne devait le distraire de son objectif premier : le confort total de son daimyô Cela n'a longtemps représenté qu'une formalité de plus dans la longue liste des tâches qu'il se devait d'accomplir mais, en vieillissant, en voyant Ohkura-sama entouré de plus en plus souvent de jeunes femmes toutes désireuses de le satisfaire, il comprit que lui n'y aurait jamais droit.

La frustration de sa situation se faisait de plus en plus souvent sentir mais il ne pouvait bien entendu pas l'évoquer devant quiconque. Si il osait en parler à son père celui-ci ressentirait une honte sans pareille et il jetterait le déshonneur sur sa famille. Il se contentait donc de réfreiner ses pulsions de plus en plus présentes et de pratiquer les arts martiaux avec vigueur. Cela l'occupait et lui changeait les idées.

Il avait pendant un temps pensé aborder le sujet avec son oncle qui officiait auprès du père de son jeune maître mais en avait il réellement le droit... Celui-ci accepterait il vraiment de répondre à ses questions. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il vit justement le frère aîné de son père déambuler dans le jardin.

Il s'agissait peut être d'un signe du destin. Ryuhei l'observa un instant puis il partit le rejoindre.

Son oncle était un modèle à suivre pour le plus jeune. Il avait combattu un nombre incalculable de fois et sa sagesse l'impressionnait toujours. Souvent, quand il était plus petit, celui-ci lui avait conté des légendes anciennes ou des faits historiques qui l'avait passionné comme jamais. Son enseignement lui avait été aussi précieux que ceux de ses professeurs, si ce n'est plus.

Il marcha au même niveau que son oncle pendant un instant profitant du silence ambiant et de la beauté du paysage puis il lui adressa enfin la parole après avoir rassemblé son courage.

Mon oncle.

Bonjour Ryuhei. Comment va ton maître ?

Bien et le votre ?

Encore une preuve flagrante de l'infériorité de sa famille et surtout du rôle qu'ils avaient. Peu importait l'état dans lequel ils étaient, le plus important était celui des daimyô. Jamais il n'avait demandé à son oncle comment il allait. Cela ne présentait aucun intérêt.

Bien également. Il passe un peu de temps avec son plus jeune fils. Le jeune maître vient d'avoir six ans aujourd'hui.

Cela doit présenter une grande fierté pour tous les membres de la famille de Ohkura-sama.

En effet. Les dieux lui ont permis d'avoir trois fils valeureux et une fille d'une beauté incomparable.

Mon oncle... Excusez moi de vous poser cette question qui amènera la honte sur notre famille si respectable mais... Mon oncle comment faites vous ?

Comment je fais quoi Ryuhei ? Je t'ai déjà dit que pour obtenir une réponse claire on doit toujours poser une question claire.

Je suis désolé mon oncle. Vous ne regrettez pas de ne pas avoir de famille ?

Je t'ai toi Ryuhei. Je te considère comme mon fils car j'ai toujours été à tes côtés depuis ton entrée dans cette demeure. Je peux te comprendre mieux qu'un autre membre de notre clan et te voir grandir est ma fierté.

Mon oncle j'en suis honoré mais...

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui te préoccupe n'est ce pas ?

Je... Oui.

Quel âge as tu maintenant ?

Vingt ans mon oncle.

Je vois... J'ai eu les mêmes soucis à ton époque. La frustration se fait de plus en plus sentir et on jalouse peu à peu son daimyô.

Je ne le jalouse pas !

Non bien entendu... Ryuhei nous avons des devoirs importants et cela depuis notre naissance. Le plus compliqué d'entre eux est sans aucun doute cette interdiction de nous marier mais sache une chose : tu n'es pas le seul à devoir accomplir des devoirs.

Que voulez vous dire mon oncle ?

Je ne compte rien te révéler mais ton daimyô n'a t'il jamais eu des enseignement auxquels tu n'avais pas le droit d'assister ?

Si il en a eu plusieurs il y a quelques semaines.

Est ce qu'il t'a parlé du contenu de ceux-ci ?

Non jamais mon oncle.

Je vois... Et est ce que son attitude est différente à ton égard ?

Oui. Souvent il me demande de le laisser seul.

Tu auras bientôt tes réponses alors. Sache simplement que tu passeras ta vie à ses côtés et qu'il doit donc lui aussi avoir des devoirs envers la personne prête à donner sa vie pour lui. Je dois rejoindre la salle des armes désormais. Je vais te laisser Ryuhei et veille sur ton maître.

Merci mon oncle et vous aussi réalisez votre tâche avec courage et soin.

Ryuhei suivit la silhouette du seul membre de sa famille apte à le comprendre qui s'éloignait lentement et il décida d'aller étudier tranquillement attendant le retour de Ohkura-sama.

Le soir venu Maruyama pouvait enfin accomplir la dernière corvée de sa journée. Il étendait le futon de son maître et il aidait celui-ci à retirer son Kataginu* et son Hakama*. Une fois cela fait il lui restait enfin son kimono. La tenue devait être défaite avec un grand soin car les étoffes étaient luxueuses et surtout l'emblème du clan y figurait.

Ce soir-là comme depuis l'enfance de Tadayoshi, Maruyama s'appliqua à le dévêtir. Habituellement ils profitaient de ce moment d'intimité pour parler d'une façon moins formelle. Ils se permettaient même de rire ensemble ou de critiquer tel ou tel daimyô, pratique totalement interdite en temps normal.

Aujourd'hui pourtant son maître garda le silence et Ryuhei se contenta donc d'en faire de même quelque peu préoccupé par cette attitude étrange.

Il tendit à son maître un kimono plus léger pour la nuit et il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand celui-ci le retint.

Ryuhei.

Oui Ohkura-sama ?

Va te changer pour la nuit et rejoint moi.

Oui Ohkura-sama.

Maruyama ne pouvait contester les ordres de son maître mais il ne comprenait absolument pas l'ordre qu'il venait de lui donner. Depuis quand avait il le droit de paraître devant Ohkura-sama dans une tenue aussi peu appropriée ? Avait il commis une erreur et était ce sa punition pour cela ?

Plus que troublé Ryuhei revêtit son kimono de nuit et honteux il réapparut devant son maître. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos et il ne se retourna pas en l'entendant entrer dans la pièce. Il se contenta de souffler les bougies présentes et il s'allongea dans son futon.

Maruyama ne savait plus quoi faire et il resta immobile à l'entrée de la chambre se demandant quand son maître allait enfin l'autoriser à repartir.

Le silence était pesant et rien ne venait le troubler à l'exception de la respiration des deux jeunes hommes. La voix du daimyô s'éleva enfin faisant sursauter son compagnon.

Viens.

Je... Oui Ohkura-sama.

Il approcha donc du futon et s'assit sur le tatami pensant que son maître avait quelque chose de tellement important à lui révéler qu'il n'osait pas le faire à la lumière du jour.

Entre dans le futon s'il te plaît.

Voyons Ohkura-sama je ne peux pas faire une telle chose !

Depuis quand contestes tu mes ordres Ryuhei ?

Je m'excuse Ohkura-sama.

Il se glissa aux côtés de son maître avec frayeur se rendant compte que son acte n'était pas normal. Un serviteur n'a aucun droit de se trouver à cette place !

Ryuhei.

Oui Ohkura-sama ?

J'ai des devoirs moi aussi envers toi.

Mon oncle me l'a dit aussi même si je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.

A partir de maintenant j'accomplirai mon devoir Ryuhei.

Je... Bien Ohkura-sama.

Plongé dans ses réflexions sur la nature exacte des devoirs de son maître Ryuhei ne constata pas que celui-ci s'était approché de lui. Il ne se rendit compte de ce brusque rapprochement que quand il sentit la main de Tadayoshi se glisser entre les pans de son kimono.

Il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise mais il ne réagit pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de désobéir ou de contester un acte émanent de son « ami ».

La main parcourait légèrement son torse alors qu'il sentait le souffle de son partenaire dans son cou et soudainement ses lèvres douces pincèrent se peau. Ryuhei se tendit face à ce contact plus qu'inhabituel mais il se laissa à nouveau faire.

Les lèvres remontaient doucement vers sa mâchoire et s'y attardèrent un instant avant de reprendre cette lente progression. Des dents s'enfoncèrent avec tendresse dans sa lèvre inférieure et la tirèrent délicatement puis la pointe d'une langue taquine s'ajouta dans cette course sensuelle avant de s'introduire entre ses dents et de caresser voluptueusement la sienne.

Ryuhei ne maîtrisait plus rien et ne voulait même plus comprendre pourquoi son maître agissait ainsi. Il sentait simplement son désir qui refaisait surface et cette chaleur intolérable qui le brûlait au creux des reins.

Son premier baiser et il l'échangeait avec son maître... Alors qu'il se concentrait pour ressentir avec le plus de passion possible cet échange, son partenaire s'allongea sur lui pressant son torse contre le sien. La chaleur qu'il éprouvait jusque maintenant se métamorphosa en brasier et il laissa échapper un cri de plaisir quand il sentit la virilité de son maître presser la sienne.

La bouche de Tadayoshi délaissa ses lèvres pour se placer dans son cou pendant qu'il lui ôtait la ceinture retenant son kimono et il se trouva rapidement nu sous son daimyô. Loin de le déranger cette sensation de liberté accrue le soulagea et il entreprit de dévêtir à son tour son amant. Sa peau était soyeuse sans doute bien plus agréable que celle de toutes les femmes qu'il aurait pu avoir l'occasion de toucher si il n'avait pas été le serviteur de cet homme.

Son ami avait abandonné son cou et il sentait sa langue glisser le long de sa clavicule. Des frissons le parcoururent instantanément quand les dents de celui-ci se refermèrent sur l'un de ses tétons alors que sa main venait de se poser sur son membre. Son compagnon exerça un lent mouvement de va et viens lui arrachant un cri d'extase.

Son maître accomplissait ce geste qu'il s'était toujours refusé de faire. Cette sensation grisante de ne rien sentir à part un plaisir total le submergea et il quémanda dans un râle à son maître d'augmenter la cadence. Celui-ci refusa de suivre sa demande et se contenta de quitter le morceau de chair rose qu'il taquinait avec plaisir pour poser ses lèvres avec délice sur le ventre chaud de son serviteur. Il l'embrassa calmement puis il s'éloigna de lui.

L'absence soudaine de son maître sur lui le frustra plus que de raison mais son cri empli bientôt la pièce quand il sentit la bouche de Ohkura-sama s'emparer de son sexe gorgé de désir.

Il emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux et il accompagna les gestes de son amants de légers mouvements de hanche. Il s'aperçut que celui-ci accentuait la pression sur son membre et il sentit ses muscles se tendre sous cette attention. Il allait se libérer bientôt et il ne voulait pas que tout cela s'arrête. Il gémit une fois de plus le nom de son partenaire et il jouit sans retenu.

La gêne n'existait plus, uniquement le plaisir et il en oublia son rang. Tadayoshi pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes et il s'en empara avec gourmandise. Il en voulait bien plus même si il ne savait pas exactement ce que cela signifiait. Il sentait uniquement la virilité de son amant contre sa cuisse et la brûlure qui irradiait de son bas ventre.

Son maître se saisit du lobe de son oreille et il lui adressa la parole dans un murmure.

Lèche Ryuhei.

Oui Ohkura-sama.

Sans plus attendre il enroula sa langue autour des doigts qu'il venait de lui présenter et il les humidifia avec adresse alors que Tadayoshi venait d'entreprendre un léger roulement du bassin qui le fit haleter.

Les doigts quittèrent enfin sa bouche pour dévaler le long de son torse et s'immiscer entre ses cuisses. Il se crispa en sentant que son maître en introduisait un en lui mais il se laissa faire. Il voulait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

La douleur se fit plus intense quand un deuxième prit place et même si il essayait vainement de se concentrer sur les attentions qu'il recevait dans son cou il hurla quand le troisième fut entré. Il avait l'impression qu'on le déchirait totalement et si son maître essayait de le punir pour le fait qu'il se soit abandonné sous ses caresses buccales alors c'était réussi.

Malgré ses gémissements de douleur Tadayoshi continua ses mouvements en lui et peu à peu il ressentit une pointe de plaisir qui le poussa involontairement à en vouloir davantage. Son bassin suivit de lui-même les gestes de son amant et il poussa un léger gémissement de bien être. En entendant cela Ohkura-sama se retira et il présenta son sexe contre son intimité. Il exerça une légère poussée et il s'insinua en lui. Une fois entièrement entré il s'immobilisa et embrassa Ryuhei tendrement.

Quand Maruyama se détendit son maître se recula et s'introduisit à nouveau avec plus de force. Il maintenait ses hanches contre les siennes l'empêchant de s'éloigner et il prenait possession de ce corps ainsi offert avec vigueur déclenchant chez Ryuhei une succession de hurlements d'extase de plus en plus sonore.

Il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant et celui-ci percuta pour la première fois un endroit qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir à ce simple contact. Les gestes se faisaient plus brutaux mais aussi plus intenses et il entendit son maître gémir son prénom encore et encore. Maruyama ne put se retenir et il se répandit entre eux alors que son compagnon venait au même moment de jouir en lui.

Ils reprirent peu à peu une respiration plus calme et Tadayoshi se retira lentement laissant en Maruyama une sensation de vide intense. Il se mit à trembler sans véritablement se contrôler et soulagé il sentit les bras de son amant se refermer sur lui et l'attirer sur son torse.

Les yeux de Maruyama se refermaient lentement. Demain il devrait reprendre ses tâches normalement mais il savait désormais que son maître serait aussi à ses côtés de temps en temps.

Daimyo : Titre de noblesse de l'époque Edo.

Shoji : Porte coulissante japonaise.

Kataginu : Veste portée par les daimyô pendant l'époque Edo.

Hagama : Pantalon traditionnel porté au dessus du kimono.

Je tiens à préciser que les maîtres avaient effectivement ce genre de devoirs envers le « serviteur » principal qui était d'ailleurs plus un compagnon d'enfance qu'un domestique. Cette tradition remonte aux samouraïs puisque ceux-ci devaient initier les plus jeunes à ce genre de plaisir.

Vous pouvez encore voir des livres apprenant comment procéder dans cet apprentissage dans divers musées au Japon.


End file.
